Melody of the Heart
by younggem
Summary: On Hiatus. Based on La Corda Oro. A music competition held at Alice Academy every few years. But it didn't seem usual with a magical fairy and a new transfer student by the name of Sakura Mikan. You could almost hear the new melody ringing.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This story is loosely based on La Corda Oro. About music, happiness, and love. It was really hard to think which character would go where and I really hope you guys enjoy this xDD.

Disclaimer: The prologue is pretty much from the manga of La Corda 'Oro. But I absolutely, positively assure you that I do not, I repeat do not, and do not, own anything from this. Get the point?

Melody of the Heart

By younggem

Prologue

_This is really just a little story from a long time ago._

_There was a young man who wished to cross over the seas over to the west._

_That young man had a great liking for western culture, especially music._

_As far as that young man was concerned, every little thing that he could see was of an entirely magnificent world._

_Then came on such day…_

_When a strange encounter came to pass._

_An encounter in a garden, how very small and mysterious was that creature._

_The young man was very surprised._

"_Are you hurt?" He pitied the creature and so lent it a hand._

"_I come from a country called Japan. In the future it is my dream to build a music school in my country. That is why I am doing various things and diligently studying…" so says the young man._

"_I owe you my life" the little fairy grinned. "I like you!"_

"_That's why… I will bless your future school!" And the fairy flew off._

_That was a truly a strange and curious meeting._

_The young man returned to his country afterwards to fulfill his dream._

_And then, time is flowing, and so our story beings._

_Another meeting is about to happen._

Chapter One: The New Student

"Hey, it's almost the time when they'll announce the concour participants right?" Two girls, wearing a uniform with the color of white, walked toward the music department of Alice Academy.

_Just one more. _

"That's right. I wonder who'd be selected." the girl put on a finger on her chin, thinking.

_Oh…_

"Hmm… Probably someone with superior grades." her friend offered.

"Probably." the girl smiled. "Natsume-kun would definitely be chosen though."

"Ah-! Definitely him!" the two girls laughed and continued walking.

_Are you interested?_

"Hey, what's a concour?" Two boys wearing a uniform with the color of black walked to toward the regular department of Alice Academy.

"Oh, it's a music competition held every 2 or 3 years."

The student frowned "Humph! I bet all the participants are from the music department."

_That's not true. You get a spot if you notice me!_

"Morning! Watsup?" Another girl with the uniform as the same color joined the two boys.

"Haha, nothing much."

"Yeah, no big deal, no big deal."

_N-no big deal? That's too cruel!_

_Why… _

_Why can't anyone hear my voice?!_

"You wanted to see me, principal?"

"Narumi-sensei? Sorry to call you so early in the morning."

The teacher smiled sympathetically at the timid principal. "Of course it's alright. What did you call for me anyways?"

The principal sighed. "It's about the concour... the announcement of the participants will be delayed."

Narumi-sensei frowned. "But wasn't the 5 participants already decided?"

"Yes, but there will be one more… one who can see it."

Suddenly understanding, the teacher mouthed an o shape. "Huh… that would be interesting." He smiled.

"So, who would it be?"

Meet Sakura Mikan.

Transferred to Alice Academy a month ago, and currently trying to fit it. Though it wasn't really hard for her, with her happy going smile and bright and innocent attitude, most people befriended her easily. And it wasn't really like this was her first transfer, she was used to it.

But Mikan also had this nasty habit of being late.

Waking up late, breaking the recently bought alarm clock, getting to eat no breakfast, mismatched socks, messy hair and absolutely no ride.

Yes, Mikan decided it was not a great start to a great day.

And she ran, with her brown pigtails bouncing behind her and a rush of air sticking to her face.

She furrowed her eyebrows. _Hopefully the bell didn't ring yet._ she thought and ran quickly towards the main entrance of the school.

Unknowingly, a pair of golden eyes was watching her.

_Maybe. _

"Mikan, you're actually here on time!" a classmate cried, seeing the panting transfer at the doorway. Mikan's hands were on her knees and she gasped for breath, easily showing that she ran here.

Anna watched her take her breath and smiled. "You ran here? But it's only homeroom now. You're not even late." Her light pink hair went down her back and her soft brown eyes sparkled.

"Eh?" Mikan groaned. "And I ran here."

"Anna! Mikan-chan!" Nonoko waved from her seat. "So, what do you guys think about the fairy… violin romance?"

Mikan blinked and gave them a blank look.

Anna smiled. "Oh right, Mikan-chan's new. Well, they're stories behind the concours."

"Concours?" Mikan was even more confused at the moment.

"It's a music competition in our school!" Nonoko said, her dark blue eyes gleaming. "There's more to it though."

"Yes!" Anna grabbed Mikan's shoulders. "So there's this fairy hidden in our school and helped two participants fall in love!" she continued. "Two violinists rivals in love! Isn't that wonderful?" Mikan could see stars coming out of her friend's eyes.

Nonoko sweat dropped and Mikan knew this was a signal of exasperation.

The transfer smiled weakly and said, "Well, I don't know about fairies but this is a music competition right? So, it's mainly for a music department?"

Nonoko nodded. "People from the regular department can participate but it's always the music department that gets selected."

Anna recovered from her phase and looked at Mikan. "So, Mika-chan, did you do your English homework?"

And they received another blank look but this time, saw her face paling.

"English homework??"

And first chapter is done! I hope you enjoyed it and please review!

V

V

V

V

Review!!

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: I am so sorry. The first chapter was amazingly too short. I want to combine the first and the second chapter but hehe I don't know how. If anybody knows, please tell me. :

Melody of the Heart

By Younggem

Last chapter:

_Nonoko nodded. "People from the regular department can participate but it's always the music department that gets selected."_

_Anna recovered from her phase and looked at Mikan. "So, Mika-chan, did you do your English homework?"_

_And they received another blank look but this time, saw her face paling._

"…_English homework??"_

-0-0-0-

**Chapter Two:**

"Please bring these books to the music room in the music department."

Mikan mentally groaned as the thick amounts of textbooks were dropped in her arms.

Her punishment. For not doing the English homework.

It was all because of the stupid social studies exam she had to study all night. And then, she learned the social studies teacher was absent and the test was cancelled!

Today was so not her day.

She winced when more books were added.

Another teacher, Misaki-sensei, passed by and smiled sympathetically at the poor girl. "Ah, Sakura-chan, did you get in trouble already? It's only your first month here."

Mikan opened her mouth to answer but Jinno-sensei cut her off. "She forgot to do the assignment I clearly assigned two days ago." he answered smugly.

He turned to her and ordered, "You may go now Sakura-san."

The brunette nodded and silently walked out of the room, or in better words: limping.

When she stepped out of the room, she froze and once again, groaned. The music department was all the way on the opposite side of the school. With the heavy things in her arms, the trip would take a while.

Another thought rang through her mind- She had no idea how to get there.

She transferred to Alice Academy a month ago but because she was placed in the regular department, there was no need to go to the music department. She heard that there was a big division between the regular and music department so it was better to not associate with the other division.

_Well,_ she thought. _The uniforms are different, I think, so if I see someone wearing something other than my black uniform, I'll ask them for directions to the music room._

So, optimistically, she continued to walk through the hallways, hoping her instincts would take her there.

hopefully.

- - -

Sigh. "It _is_ a long way."

Absentmindedly, as she walked toward a down stairway, her left foot unexpectedly missed the incoming stair.

And she tripped.

_Ah…_

Her eyes widened and shut them tight, waiting for the hard awaited impact.

…_somehow, I'm really unlucky today._

Closing her eyes, she felt a pair of arm slid around her waist and her feet landed back to the floor abruptly.

Mikan blinked when she didn't feel any pain, only to be found in some one's arms back on her feet, safe and sound.

"T-that was a close call." her savior panted, most likely, Mikan saw, that he ran to save her.

She stared at her 'savior' in awe. He was gorgeous, like one of those models that appeared in famous Hollywood movies. He had shiny blonde hair and sparkling sky blue eyes. With pale skin and a tall lean body, Mikan blinked when she felt drool falling from her lips.

She laughed nervously, eyeing the fallen books on the ground.

"Yeah."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Uh, thank you for helping me carry these. I'm really sorry about all this."

The two were walking through the dead halls, with Mikan walking straighter than before because he offered a hand with the load of books.

The boy smiled at her. "It's alright. These are way too much to carry alone."

Mikan watched his light blue eyes glow. _Huh, must be a foreigner or something. He doesn't look Japanese. Oh yeah, his uniform is the same as mine. Second year?_

"I'm Sakura Mikan. Class 2-C" she introduced, smiling brightly at him. "And you are?"

"Ruka. Nogi Ruka. Class 2-B" he smiled back and shook her free hand.

_Ruka… hmm Ruka-pyon! Nice name._ Mikan mentally thought.

"Well", Ruka said as they stepped into the halls of the music department, "here we are."

"The music department."

Mikan's olive brown eyes trailed over the students hanging around. It was, she noted, different from the regular department. The uniform was pale white, with blue linings and a light blue scarf around their necks. Even though it was different from the regular's dark black uniform, Mikan had to admit it was pretty.

But something else was different.

The aura, Mikan squinted, was more tense. She slightly quivered at the stares and whispers from the music students around them.

"Hmm" Ruka muttered as he looked over at the students walking through the halls, "I've been to the music department before, but every time I come here, it always looks different."

Mikan nodded. "Yeah. The uniforms different and the buildings looks older too. We definitely stand out here."

She watched in the corner of her eyes, two girls nearby whispering to each other while they stared at them.

Mikan peeked over to look at Ruka's face, which looked a bit grim. "Yeah. But it doesn't feel good to be treated as an outsider." he muttered, but loud enough for her to hear.

She opened her mouth to say something but a squeal in the hallway stopped her.

"Ooh look! Hyuuga-kun!" squeals. "Kyaa!"

Hyuuga-kun?

A boy, Mikan presumed about a second year, walked down the hall, as if there was nothing else but him.

The brunette blinked at him. He was as gorgeous as Ruka. He was the same height as Ruka, with a lean, skinny body.

He was wearing the music uniform but the first four buttons were open and the tie hung loosely around his neck, showing a 'bad boy' image. He had dark raven hair that matched his peach skin with a small gold earring on his right ear.

But the reason why Mikan couldn't tear away was his eyes.

They were an unusual pool of dark red ruby with a mix of casual, intensity, boredom, and annoyance that formed a glare as he walked.

So when he stopped in front of Ruka and Mikan, she couldn't help but ask stupidly, "Uh, can you show us the way to the music room?"

He turned to look at her. "It's none of my concern. Go there yourself."

And he continued to walk.

Mikan's eyebrows furrowed and glared at his retreating back. _What a jerk! _

She peeked at Ruka to see him tenser than before. He was spaced out, staring at the place the raven head was before, his eyes hardened. Mikan frowned.

"Hm? Ruka-pyon?"

The blonde boy broke out of its trance and looked at her. "Oh, sorry Sakura-san. Uh, let's go find the music room ourselves."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Thanks a lot! For helping."

Ruka smiled at her. "No problem." He looked at his watch. "Well, I have to go to my next class. So I'll go ahead."

"I'm sorry. I dragged you behind."

"It's alright." He once again smiled, his light blue orbs twinkling and started walking in the empty hall way. "See you around."

Watching him leave, Mikan blinked. _I should get going too._

And she turned around, getting on her way.

_Time is… Gah! I don't have time anymore!_

Mikan froze. She looked around the hall and saw nothing except dead silence.

Was that my imagination? She thought, her brows furrowed.

_I have to be discovered sooon! Why can't anything see me?_

What is that?

Mikan turned around and froze.

_Oh?_

Her olive brown pools widened.

_You can hear me? _

_Oh! That's wonderful! Magnificent!_

She heard it. And unfortunately, she also saw it.

_My name is Alice…_

And in front of her was a _thing_ floating. It was as small as her hand, with big bright yellow eyes and soft blonde locks framing its small delicate face.

…_and you'll be the sixth person!_

Dark green clothing was wrapping its tiny body and a pair of light blue wings was fluttering behind its back.

It, she couldn't tell if it was a girl or a guy, was grinning as wide its face could bear. Apparently, it was overjoyed that she could see it, but Mikan had other thoughts.

It grinned at her. _What's your na-_

Blink. _Huh… _And saw that she disappeared.

_Wha? Where'd she go?_

Notes: I'm so sorry the second chapter was late. very late. I'm so mad at myself. TT hehe. I promise the next chapter will come sooner. hopefully. :D

Please review! They make my day!


End file.
